Ran Away from the Garden of Eden
by Alex Amsel
Summary: SEQUEL TO FORBIDDEN FRUIT...Mamoru gets the results of the test... SHOCKING RESULTS... She decides to run away like she always does... 2 years after the babies were born, she packs her bags and takes her kids to her safe place... Where is she headed to?
1. Dream

**Ran Away from the Garden of Eden**

**A fanfiction by: Alex Amsel**

**Sequel to: Forbidden Fruit**

I had a wierd dream... Well, sort of a flashback...

_I felt like a stalker... Why did I follow him? His face showed he could kill anyone who got near him... But I saw something in his eyes, apart from the huge bags due to lack of sleep... Was is his hair? Red like fire... Alerting me of the danger in the situation... I stood outside the little apartment were he and his team stayed... But he was alone now.. Maybe his teammates were asleep already... He seems to be in pain... I focused in his eyes, maybe too much, he now turned to look at me... "Shit.." I whispered to myself... "Who are you? And what do you want?" He asked rudely... For some reason I just couldn't be rude to him... I wanted to protect him, to treat him nicely... "I'm Mamoru! Nice to meet you... What's you name?" _

_"No need to tell you..."_

_"Oh, I was just asking as a formality, I know your name is Gaara.. Right Gaara-chan?"_

_He looked a me, he seemed confused... _

_"Hm.." _

_"Soo, can I come in? It's wierd to be standing out here..." I asked_

_"No..." he said, but too late, in a blink of an aye I was sitting in the small couch in the living room..."Get out.. Or I'll kill you..." he hissed as he glared at me..._

_"You can't... I'm just too strong for you Gaara-chan..." I said confidently... This seemed to make him mad, he looked at me with enraged eyes... And suddenly, floating sand charged at me... I dodged it easily..."I'm not here to fight you.."_

_"Shut up and fight!" _

_"I won't"_

_Sand kept charging at me and I kept dodging it... He needed to calm down... I pulsed chakra into my hand until I had enough built up, and crossing the "impenetrable" sand barrier, slapped him across the face... His cheek turned red and a small cut bled in it... "What part of I'm not here to fight don't you understand.?!!" I asked... He brought his hand up to his face and touched the little cut, he gave a little yelp of pain, then looked at me..._

_"Aren't you scared?" he asked..  
_

_"Of what?" I asked back.._

_"Dying?"_

_"No"_

_"Me? I'm a monster.."_

_"No... And if you're a monster, what I'm I who beat the crap out of you? I think I'm the monster.."_

_"You don't look like one.. I guess you're okay to the sight..."_

_"Um... Thanks... I should teach you how to compliment a girl... Or you'll never get a girlfriend... "_

_"Hm.."_

_"Repeat after me: Cute"_

_"C-cute"_

_"Nice!! Now say: You're really cute, Mamoru-chan..."_

_"Y-you're r-really c-cute, M-mamoru-chan..."_

_"Better.. You sounded so sweet!"_

_"Now there's another thing I can help you with..."_

_"What is it?"_

_"Getting some sleep..."_

_"Impossible..."_

_"Nothing's impossible.. Now lets go to your room..."_

_"Hm... You're such a pest.."_

_"Thanks! I'll take as another `you're cute´!"_

_We reached his room, and at first he seemed hesitant, but then he calmed down..."Now lay down and close your eyes... Think of something that makes you happy..." I said... He did as I said, I pulsed chakra to my whole body and laid next to him, resting my head in his chest, drifting to sleep..._

_I woke up the next morning, my head still resting on his chest... He was sleeping peacefully... "Gaara-chan... Wake up" I called for him... I stroke his hair softly... "Hey sleeping beauty... Wake up"He opened his eyes slowly, but after realizing that he just slept a whole night, he fluttered his eyes open and looked around him, then looked at me... "I... slept.."_

_"Yeah.."_

_"How.."_

_"A wizard never reveals her tricks!!"_

_"Damn... Now what?" _

_"Well, we should get up, and I should go home.."_

_"Don't go..."_

_"Gaara, I'll have to borrow some of your clothes..."_

_"Okay..."_

_"You know? I think this a start of a beautiful best-friendship..."  
_


	2. I Love You More Than Anything

I woke up in an unfamiliar room... My mind was still in that flashback... It has been so long since I saw Gaara-chan... My memories failed me for just one minute as I opened my mouth to call for Sasuke, when I suddenly felt a pair of little arms wrap around my waist... "Mama.."

"Sorry darling, did I awake you?" I apologized...

"No worry-worry, Hikaru and Tsuki wakie already" he said..

That's when all fell into place again, I had escaped from Oto... I decided to do so after I saw the blood test results, but I had to wait till my children to mature a little so I could take them with me, 2 years to be specific... Now I was alone, with 3 2-year-old sons and heading for the only place I could call safe for me... Suna. My eyes searched for the other two who weren't in bed... Tsuki, the firstborn and Hikaru, the 2nd... The 3rd and last one was Shinobu, who was still in bed.... I found the other two opening the little closet and looking at it carefully... As I looked at them I remember those shocking results...

_"Mamoru-chan... These results... Shouldn't that shocking to you... This is almost impossible, but can happen.." Kabuto said.._

_"Stop playing, Kabuto.. I don't know what you're talking about.." I answered.._

_"Mamoru-chan! Haven't you seen Tsuki-kun's eyes?! What about Hikaru-kun's? And Shinobu-kun's hair!!" He said almost scolding.._

_"N-no!"_

_"You're lying... You can lie to yourself, but not to me.."_

_"Just read the damn results!!"_

_"Okay... The kids have three different baby daddies..."_

_"WHAT?!"_

_"Yes... Shinobu-kun has none Sasuke-sama's nor Orochimaru-sama's DNA, so..."_

_"SASORI!"_

_"Mamoru-chan, Tsuki-kun's eyes may not be snake-like and his skin may not be too pale, but his eyes are golden! You are lucky your genes are really dominant, or he would look just like.."_

_"OROCHIMARU!"_

_"You're bad with chakra birth control... Cause Hikaru-kun is an Uchiha..."_

_"They look a lot more like you, but how long will you be able to lie when Tsuki-kun and Shinobu-kun do not develop sharingan?"_

_"I..I..."_

I finally escaped when the boys turned 2... Sasuke only saw them to train, so they weren't very fond of him... "Mama? Mama?" Shinobu called...

"What's wrong honey?"

"Mama shleepy?"

"No darling... Mama's alright now... Now get up we have a long trip to go yet.."

"Yay!"

I got up from the old motel bed, picking Shinobu up and setting him on the floor... "Boys! Come on everyone to the shower, now!" I said.. It just took that for them to go into the shower obediently... This gave me time to take out some clean clothes from the bag until...

"Mama!!!" Tsuki called... I heard Hikaru crying.. I ran into the bathroom and sliding the door open I saw Hikaru crying in a little corner of the shower... "What's wrong honey?"

"Mama... Hikaru's eyes owie!!" Hikaru sobbed..

"Oh honey, did you get shampoo into your eyes?"

"Shampoo meanie!" Shinobu said.. I couldn't help but laugh at his cuteness, but then I focused on Hikaru, got into the shower and held Hikaru's face near the water, pouring some carefully on his eyes... "Still hurts, honey?"

"No... Mama saved Hikaru..." he said...

"Well, Shinobu, Tsuki finish rinsing while I get Hikaru changed and then I come back for you okay?"

Both nodded, while I picked Hikaru up and carried him out..

"Mama?"

"Yeah honey?"

"Hikaru loves mama... Mama loves Hikaru?"

"Of course, honey! Mama loves Tsuki, Hikaru and Shinobu a lot, more than anybody in the world..."

"Happy!"

"Yeah, happy.."

I finished drying him up and went to get the other two out of the shower...

**REVIEW!!**


	3. Arrival

**_GAARAS'S POV..._**

I daydreamed, looking out the window again, thinking of that horrible day... I got pwned and kidnapped by a sissy blonde guy and a strange wooden freak... I got killed by the Akatsuki and revived by Elder Chiyo... But in that lapse of time, I saw her, Mamoru... When my soul was being snatched away by the Akatsuki, I could swear I saw her behing some rocks, tears in her eyes.. When I was revived, I asked the Konoha ninjas about her, but they told me the same stupidity they told me a couple of years ago, "Mamoru's dead".... I tried looking for her, with no succes, until 2 years ago... When I recieved a message from Haruno Sakura, saying she had seen Mamoru in Otogakure.. I sent anbu, but all they found was craps in a brothel... I wished to see her, but she was alive at least...

**_END OF GAARA'S POV..._**

I stood outside the gates, waiting for the jouning in charge... I used to go in unannounced and sneek into the village, but with the kids here, all I could do now was getting in as a guest... I had a contact in Suna who would always answer my calls... "Yes? May I help you miss?" the anbu asked...

"Kankuro-sama is expecting me... Tell him Mizu-chan is here..."

"Alright.." he said as he picked up a phone and dialed... "Hello, Kankuro-sama... A Mizu-chan has arrived... Oh, okay I'll send her in..." he looked at me now... "Come in, come in miss..."

I hurriedly took the kids hands and entered the village...

...

"Mizu-chan huh... I would remember that codename even if I didn't want to... Mamoru-chan..." Kankuro said..

"Hey, Kankuro.."

"So, you here to say you're sorry to have declined my proposal right?"

"In your dreams..."

"So, you here to see my brother.."

"Yeah.."

"And who might this little fellows be?" he said looking at the kids...

"My kids"

"WHAT?"

"You're seeing the run-away Uchiha wife!"

"Fuck, you've being through a lot, right?"

"Fuck yeah!"

"So, would you introduce us?"

"This is Tsuki" I said ruffling his hair... "Hikaru" I said tickling him.. "And Shinobu" I said picking him up..

"Triplets?"

"Yup"

"Nice..."

"Yeah... Now take me to Gaara-chan"

"You sure you're not better off with me?"

I scolded at him...

"I get it, I get it... Lets go.."

I put Shinobu down and gave all of them a smile... "We're home guys..." I said as they all smiled back...


	4. At the Kazekage's Place

"Gaara... There's someone here who wants to see you.." Kankuro said as he knocked on the door...

"I'm busy..." he stated coldly...

"But-"

"No buts... I'm busy.." he said...

"Don't worry Kankuro, I'll take care of this.." I whispered...

I gave the door a kick, and without the biggest effort it broke in half... "Nee.. That's not a way to treat someone you haven't seen in a while!" I said mockingly... For the first time in my life I saw Gaara with his mouth hanging open... "M-mamoru..." he manages to stutter..

"Gaara..." I greeted back..

"Kankuro, leave..." he said fixing his eyes on him... Kankuro did as he said, while the kids just stood beside me (it's not like they didn't know their mother had super strength..)..

"Sooo... I guess you already got the news that I was seen by Konoha ninjas 2 years ago... You shouldn't be surprised to see me..." I said.. He regained composture and stood up from his chair, walking up to me... I was ready to be kicked out of the village because his face didn't seem happy... But my thoughts changed when he hugged me tighltly, taking me by surprise... "Welcome home, Mamoru..." he whispered... I thought I would cry... "Gaara-chaaan!" I cheered and hugged him back... But as he hugged me he noticed the kids standing behind me...

"And who are these?"

"Erm... Gaara-chan, life hasn't being easy lately... I can explain.."

"Mamoru..."

"Well, these are my kids... "

"You gotta be kidding me.."

"Well... It's true... "

"How did this happen?"

"Well... It's a long story... And since you've got a lot of work being the Kazekage, how about you show to my room and I tell you later?" I proposed, knowing that he would never ask again, for he would forget it...

"Well, how long do you plan on hiding here?"

"A while.."

"How about you give up this running thing and return to Konoha?"

"Hell no! I'll be interrogated! They would never trust me as a ninja again!"

"You got a point there... But you'll be interrogated by me here... Don't think I've forgotten you faking your death..."

"Okay..."

He gestured for me to follow him... We went upstairs in the highest part of the building were the Kazekage's quarters... He opened some doble doors.. "This is my room..." he said... We went inside and he pointed a door on the left side of the room... "This door is the only entrance to a room next to mine... I think the bed is big enough for the 4 of you..." he said... He pulled out a key from his pocket and unlocked the door to the room... The Kazekage's room was luxurious but this one didn't stay behind... It was beautiful, the walls were painted a sandy tone and the bed was enormous! A fivesome orgy could easily fit in there! My kids and I would be more than confy on that bed... It had beautiful furniture, a leather couch and a table (yes, the room was huuge) "This room has no bathroom connected to it, but you can use mine... "Do you always keep an awsomely luxurious room for guests or did you know I was coming?" I asked...

"Actually, this room is designed for when I marry... So my wife and I could enjoy privacy and a bigger bed for when we have kids of our own..." He said... I could sense a sad tone when he said that..

"Are you engaged or something..? Cause I wouldn't like to be a nuisance for you..."

"No... It's just that... Nothing.."

"Oh come on Gaara!"

"Well, it's just that since I was informed that you were alive I started a search for you... And when I finally found you I would make you my wife..."

"Oh, that's sooo sweet Gaara! But Sasuke beat you to it... That's why I'm running.. I escaped from him... But he'll never find me here.." I tried to convince myself of it...

"Oh... It's okay... I can wait... But you promise to give me an answer?"

"I promise..." I kissed his cheek.. "Hey, I'm taking the kids to the park... Wanna come?" I asked..

"I can't, I've got work... I'll see you later.."

"Okay... Then I'll be going now..." I said as I picked Tsuki, Hikaru and Shinobu up.. They didn't feel heavy at all... I placed Shinobu on my back and Tsuki and Hikaru each on one arm... One of this days I had to buy a stroller... I thought of it as I went down the stairs heading for the park...


	5. REVIEW!

I'm serious guys! No reviews, no story! I NEED TO KNOW IF ANYONE IS REDING THIS AT ALL...IF NO ONE'S READING THIS THEN WE CAN LEAVE 'TIL FORBIDDEN FRUIT AND END MAMORU-CHAN'S STORY ONCE AND FOR ALL!


	6. TRUTH

As I carried the kids to the park I started to think about my life lately: I was an almost 20-year-old, mother of 3 kids, running away from my husband who was one of the most powerful and scary men in the world... I wondered what would happen next? Could I permanently stay in Konoha and convince the kids that Gaara was their daddy... I dont't know maybe I should think of what's best for them... Maybe leave them here, and re-join Akatsuki so I could hide from Sasuke... Oh, what am I thinking? I could never leave my kids... or could I? Oh, I sound crazy! What kind of mother would I be if I left my kids so I could hide... My life's so fucked up.

When we arrived I put the kids down and sat on a bench, as I watched them already getting along with some local kids, then looked at their mothers, sitting on bench across to mine. They smiled warmly for me, and returned their attention to their kids. As I turned my attention to mine my vision blurred, the world seemed to revolve around me, then... Nothing.

_I found myself in a dark place, it was so dark I couldn't even see my own hand. Suddenly everything started to lighten up, too bright, I may say. I opened my mouth to speek but nothing came out. Now, contrasting the black from before, everything was white. Blank. Nada. I stood up, there was nothing under me, nothing beneath me. Suddenly, I heard footsteps. And from somewhere in the nothingness, someone revealed himself. It was a man, and not just any man. Someone I knew very well, my first love, my "honey". Itachi Uchiha._

_I opened my mouth to speak again, but nothing would come out. "Mamoru-chan.." he said, I heard it! BUT HIS LIPS HAVEN'T MOVED! "Don't talk. Think." I heard him again. I tried to make my confused mind work.. "Is this like telepathy or something?" I sent my thoughts to him. I felt something, like an invisible string tightening around my mind and his... A link between us. "I guess..." he said._

_"Where am I?" I asked._

_"I don't know myself.. I was brought here against my will, but if you're here it can't be that bad..." he said. "I wanted to talk to you so badly... I wanted to apologize... What I did last time we saw each other was unforgivable... But let me explain myself!"_

_"G-go ahead" I said, remembering what he tried to do to me._

_"I was drunk... I was mad... I didn't know what I was doing! I came to my senses in the morning... But by then you were with Sasori.. And you wouldn't talk to me, you would ignore me... I'm so sorry!" his face showed true repent. So I decided to let it go, but then I remembered that was the least of my ignoring him._

_"You left.." I whispered in my mind.. "YOU LEFT ME! I WAS 7 YEARS OLD, BUT I REMEMBER IT LIKE IT WAS YESTERDAY! I WAS YOUNG, BUT MY LOVE FOR YOU SURPASSED MY AGE! I HATE YOU FOR THAT! YOU KILLED YOUR CLAN AND TRAUMATIZED SASUKE! IT'S YOUR FAULT I'M RUNNING! " I yelled my mind out.. _

_He looked at me, hurt in his face, and just like that he vanished. _

_Suddenly the nothingness beneath me seemed to vanish too, leaving in its place a beautiful placed hidden in between trees. A place I once belonged to... Konoha... I started falling... And just as I was going to hit the ground, the fall stopped. I was on my feet. I was in Konoha. And before I could move, a smiling kid ran my way. He didn't seem to see me, and he was heading straight for me, he was going to bump into me. I closed my eyes and waited for the kid to start crying, but nothing... I opened my eyes and saw that the kid ran right through me, like I was some kind of ghost. _

_I was scared as hell.. I couldn't believe what was happening... But then something even scarier happened. I saw a boy, maybe 13 years old, he looked awfully familiar, but it was not until I was the 7-year-old kid riding his shoulders that I was truly scared._

_It was a little girl. Her hair was raven-black and pink streaks shined through it, her eyes were odd, one turquoise and one purple. Smiling brightly on 13-year-old Itachi Uchiha was...ME!_

_I watched the scene play before my eyes: I knew it very well, it was just the day before the Uchiha massacre._

_"Honey! Honey!" my younger self chanted and cheered._

_"Stop saying that!" he laughed._

_"Not until you adress to me properly!"_

_"Ok, ok.. Darling.." he seemed to blush a little._

_"Yayy! Was it so hard? I saw it on TV, that husband and wife call each other darling or honey!" I smiled.. "And since we're getting married when we grow up, we better practice!"_

_"Whatever you say, Mamoru-chan.."_

_"Hm? Who's that?"_

_"Ah.. I mean darling..."_

_"Right!"_

_Then the scene seemed to skip... __I saw myself again this time with Sasuke and Itachi..._

___"Mine!" I shouted._

___"Mine" Sasuke shouted... This was a very usual scene by that time.. Sasuke and I fighting over Itachi, tugging at his shirt._

___"Wahh, honey! Sasuke is being mean to me!" I pouted..._

___"Sasuke... Stop bothering darling..." Itachi said._

___"But she started!" Sasuke complained.._

___"I don't care who started... Anyway I can't play with any of you today... I have a meeting.. Try to play nice and get along for once!" Itachi said as he left..._

___"Hmph!" we managed to express the same feeling of rivalry for Itachi's time..._

___"Let's go to the park.." Sasuke commanded.. He always wanted to be the boss of me.._

___"I don't want to go..."_

___"Well return home alone, then!"_

___"Fine!" I said and just as I turned Sasuke tripped over a rock... He said nothing.._

___I turned to him lifted him by the shirt (I've always been strong) and lifted him over my shoulder to carry him the rest of the way home..._

___The scene skipped again but this time I wasn't there, I was looking through someone's eyes as he lowered his sight to the floor, as he was being ordered to kill his own clan... I was looking through Itachi's eyes..! He lifted his sight and I could see them Danzou and the rest of the Konoha council, talking about the Uchiha and their intentions of taking over Konoha... He threatening Danzou to secure Sasuke's safety... I didn't know this... And now I know the real culprit wasn't Itachi... It was the Uchiha, and Madara along with them... Madara.. Tobi... He had been so nice to me ever since our "little incident" on my first night... He said he was the maid, but by the way he treated Pein it meant one thing... Madara Uchiha was Akatsuki's real leader... The bad guy.. _

___And so I skipped to the last scene... I could see for myself now.._

___Itachi, standing alone, looking at his death parents... He looked my way.. I mean REALLY my way... And whispered: "I love you...darling" tears went down my eyes and everything went black..._


	7. Club part 1

Slowly and lazily my eyes opened, just to see a pair of tired blue eyes...

"Gaara..-chan.." I whispered...

"Mamoru! You're alive!" he managed to say..

"Of course I am! Why wouldn't I?"

"Maybe because you passed out in the park and wouldn't wake up for 2 days!"

"WHAT?"

I sat up and found myself in a hospital room, Gaara by my side and my kids... Wait.. WHERE WERE MY KIDS?

"Gaara, are my kids okay?" I sounded desperately worried..

"Oh, yeah... They're at home, waiting for you to wake up..." he said.. " They asked me to bring these to you.."

He put the flowers in a crystal vase on one side of the bed... He, then, put his arms around me and held me tightly to himself... I hugged him back, wondering what the FUCK happened 2 days ago... Then, it all came back to me... Itachi... Konoha... The Uchiha Clan...

**Oh shit! **I was wrong about him all along, and Sasuke too! I wish I could let him know... But I couldn't aford to get captured and locked up in a cell... So I let the thought go..

Then, the nurse came in... "Oh! I'm so glad you woke up, Hirasawa-san! Kazekage-sama was so worried about you!" she said and smiled sweetly... "I'll bring the doctor... And Kazekage-sama, visiting hours are over..."

**...**

I was really happy of finally getting out of that hospital... After so many observations and hard work form the doctors, trying to find out what the hell happened to me... They came to nothing... So they decided to send me home and wait for anything new to happen... I was very happy to see my kids again... We jumped and played until they fell asleep... I tucked them in and kissed their foreheads, for some reason I wasn't sleepy at all, so I dressed nicely (Gaara got me some clothes while I was on the hospital), put a little make up on, put one some high heels, with one thing in mind, I NEED A DRINK...

But just as I sneeked out of my room I found Gaara right in front of me, staring.. "Where are you going?" he said, a little rudely...

"Going for drinks.. Wanna come?"

"Hn... Sure.. Just don't get drunk.."

"It's you I'm worried about... You don't seem like a drinker to me..."

"You'd be surprised.."

**Hello, everybody! Alex-sama here! Sorry about the interruption, but this part of the story is mine to tell since Mamoru-chan was too drunk to remember..**

"I need to see some ID- Kazekage-sama! I'm so sorry... Come right in!" the doorman let Gaara and Mamoru right in, although they were not over 21... Mamoru, in her tight dark velvett dress caught many eyes, but as soon as they saw Gaara walking behind her (giving them the stink eye) they turned away. "Helloo.." she said, winking sexily at the bartender, "... I want a watermelon martini and a glass of orange juice for my friend here..." she said mockingly...

Gaara looked at her, and then at the bartender... "Oh, Kazekage-sama! I didn't know you were here... I'll get you the usual, right away!" he said, clearly scared... Mamoru turned to look at Gaara, "The usual?"

"Spirytus Rektyfikowany..." he said casually..

"What the hell is that?" she asked..

"It's made in Poland.. It's really good and it's like 96% alcohol.."

**Mamoru: Hey everyone! At that moment I still was sober so I'll keep on telling until I remember and Alex-sama will help me with the blurry parts!**

"HOLLY CRAP! GAARA-CHAN WHAT IN THE WORLD HAVE YOU BEEN DOING WHILE I WAS GONE?" I shouted... He smirked at me as our drinks arrived.. He grabbed his glass and took some heavy gulps and exhaled... I could feel the amount of alcohol in his breath already... I gulped my watermelon martini and without knowing I finished it, so I asked for another one... Gaara also asked for another drink, he didn't look affected by the first one... Suddenly, "Take It Off" (by Kesha) started to sound loudly and that's all it took to have me on my feet dragging Gaara to the dance floor...

As I dirty-danced with Gaara (which was really fun since I'm a great dancer), something caught my attention... It was ITACHI! He was staring at me.. And when he saw that I noticed him, he started heading upstairs to the VIP lounge (or so the sign said, right Alex-sama? Alex: Yes, Ma-chan.. There was a sign on a door up the stairs that said VIP LOUNGE.. -.-" )

So, I told Gaara I needed to go to the bathroom and headed for the VIP lounge...

As I entered the room I saw that it was just like downstairs, except for the music and some leather couches on the back, it also smaller... I noticed Itachi sitting on one of the leather couches across from a mysterious group of people who were clearly not paying attention to us at all... Itachi patted the space beside him and looked at me as he casually said "Hey..."


	8. READ PLZZZ! IMPORTANT AS HELL!

**Helloooo... Alex-sama here! I'm here to give some news... Okay my naughty readers, I've been very clear when saying I want reviews! So as punishment for the anonymous readers who won't review my story I will write the next chapter but won't upload it! Hohohohoho! When I see some reviews I'll upload... Love ya guys!**

**Naughtier than ever,**

**Alex Amsel~3**


	9. Club part 2

"Hey" I said...

"I needed to see you..." he said... "I was thinking about you the whole time.."

"What do you want?"

"You.."

"Why?"

"Because I love you..."

"No, you don't, you just feel guilty you broke my heart before..."

"No, I do love you... I came all the way here for you... I came back for you.." he said, leaning closer to me...

"Back?" I asked.. But he didn't answer, he just kissed me... The kiss was deep and tremendously passionate, I could actually feel the love in it.. I wrapped my arms around his neck as our bodies pressed together... He was... COLD... ICE-COLD..

I shivered lightly, but he just held me tighter, I felt cold... But not just cold, it was like my life force was being sucked out of my body and I started to wither.. Suddenly, eveything went black...

_"-moru?" I heard someone... Barely a whisper..._

_"Mamoru!" I heard it more clearly... "Hang in there! DON'T YOU DARE DYING ON ME!"_

_"Ha-hachi..." I managed to say as my eyes opened... I was inside myself again... I haven't been here for 2 years..._

_"Shit! You scared me! I thought it killed you!" she said..._

_"It?" as I tried to remember everything was blank, and my head hurt... "Owww.."_

_"Oh don't force it... The thing is you're alright, now go back or Ga-chan will be pissed..."_

_"Right... Thanks, Hachi..."_

_"Anytime, kiddo..."_

I opened my eyes, this time for real... I woke up alone in the VIP lounge, nor Itachi or the weirdo group around... I stood up and went downstairs... "Don't Trust Me" (by 3OH!3) was sounding loudly... Gaara was sitting at the bar, drink in hand... He looked distracted... I walked cautiously and kissed his cheek, just a peck... He turned around blushing deeply... "I'm back... Must be something I ate.." I lied... "Yeah, you took forever in there..." he said mockingly... I ordered another watermelon martini and sat beside him...

...

After the 10th martini, Mamoru was pretty much wasted... Well, she saw stars... Drunk as hell... She cried and told Gaara things even I don't know about her... Her hopes and dreams and how she wanted to escape everything and be alone for a while... After his 10th drink, Gaara started to feel a littlte dizzy so he grabbed Mamoru, threw her over his shoulder and carried her home...

...

"Mommy..." I heard a distant voice say... "Mommy..." it was very insistent... "Mommy?" now it sounded closer... I woke up, my head hurt like hell...

"Mommy?" Shinobu said...

"Yeah sweetie?" I managed to say...

"Are you okie?" Hikaru said

"Yeah, my love mommy's fine... Go play with Gaara while I take a shower..."

I watched them as they went through the door and started cheering and laughing and calling Gaara...

"Shit" I said under my breath as I got up and followed the kids out, since the bathroom was on Gaara's side... I spotted him lying on his face and burried with pillows and the kids tying to wake him up... I kept on walking and closed the bathroom door behind me, got inside the medium sized tub, which was mysteriously filled with warm herb-smelling water and let my mind go blank... My mind was somewhere else, it was so far away that it didn't bothered me that Gaara came in, saw me naked inside the tub, brushed his teeth (looking at me from the corner of his eye), and left without a word.. I had a wierd dream last night...

_I was on a dim lit room... Sitting on a wodden chair... I tried to move, but I couldn't because.. I WAS TIED UP! "Hello?" I called, "Is anyone there?"_

_No one answered... "Shit! I've been kidnapped by organ traders! Or worse... Sasuke found me!" I said under my breath... Suddenly, a door opened, revealing a group of really freaky, goth-like people... Two guys (hot btw..!), a girl (she looked my age), and a woman in her mid-forties (but still scarily beautiful). They didn't seem to notice me as they spoke in whispers I couldn't quiet get.. "Um, hello?" I tried to talk to them... One of the two hot guys turned to look at me, his eyes widened slightly and then he looked away quickly... "Pretty impressive, huh?" whispered the girl... Then they all looked at me, at first they just stared (like I was some god-like creature, though I do look like a freaking angel... Let's admit it, I'm HOT!)... They kneeled before me and just like that I was surrounded by them... Then, the girl looked at me in the eyes, "We are very sorry for this, milady, but it's for your own good.." she said solemnly... _

_Suddenly the two guys got hold of my shoulders gripping me harshly... The girl took out a knife from out of nowhere and cut the tips of her fingers, she dropped the knife and with her free hand lifted my shirt and pulled down my pants (leaving me on my panties and with my stomach exposed), she ran her bloody fingers on the lower part of my stomach, making me shiver... There, on my porcelain-like skin appeared a black tattoo shaped like a snowflake (you know those that are super complex and detailed).. I've never seen that shit before! Then, the woman took a knife from somewhere in the long robe she was wearing, this one was very ritual-like, it had a beautiful golden handle with rubies encrusted on it... _

_"Oh, Inanna, godess of love and war, we have found your daughter! Oh, Lucifer, fallen angel, we have found your gift!" she said as she sliced the air around her..._

_"Godess-like, demon-like, gifted maiden, please purify her..." The two guys and the girl answered..._

_"Exactly, 20 years ago, by the sacrifice of one hundred willing people and the power of our queen, Asaroth, Inanna incarnate, she was born!" she said.._

_"Godess-like, demon-like, gifted maiden, please purify her..." they said..._

_ "Twelve impure sacrifices, only the thirteenth sucessful! Virgins do not have a say in the matter..."_

_"__Godess-like, demon-like, gifted maiden, please purify her..."_

___"Please. purify this girl! That after been deflowered will accomplish her destiny and become our queen!"_

___"May thy will, BE DONE!" the woman shouted... Then she tightened her grip on the knife and aimed at my chest... _

I got out of the tub, grabbed a towel and as I opened the door, Itachi was right in front of me...


	10. GHOST WHISPERER! LOL

_Previously on "RAN AWAY FROM THE GARDEN OF EDEN": _

**_I got out of the tub, grabbed a towel and as I opened the door, Itachi was right in front of me..._**

Chapter (Um... I don't remember the number...)

"Hn.. You were waiting for me.." he said smoothly as he explored my body with his gaze...

"WTH! Ok.. First, you scared the CRAP out of me! Second, I was just taking a bath... I was NOT waiting for no weirdo to come and try to rape me AGAIN!" I said.. He seemed offended by my vocabulary for just a second, then he returned to that `smooth´facade...

"Oh, but you seemed so eager for it last night..." he said as he got closer...

"Well, hell! I don't remember what exactly happened last night! I woke up ALONE on a leather couch!"

"Well, it's not my fault that stupid demon of yours-"

Wait... Did he say demon? Yes! He did! Was he talking about Hachi?

"H-how do you know about Hachi?" I said backing away from him...

"Who?"

"The demon..."

"Oh, hell.. I said that?" he asked.. I nodded.. He then grabbed my wrists, pinning me the wall inside the bathroom... "Well, it's about time I told you-" he started, but I cut him off doing what I should've done a long time ago...

"**HEEEELP! HELP ME! RAPIST! RAPIST!**" I screamed... I've never screamed so loudly before (well, there was that time when I gave BIRTH to the kids.. ^^')

Soon, Gaara bursted into the bathroom... "Rapist? Where?" his face as red as his hair!

"Mamoru-" Itachi started... But I, again, cut him off...

"H-help!" I stuttered, my voice all raspy because of the screaming...

"Where is him?" Gaara asked..

"There!" I said as I pointed Itachi...

"Mamoru... Th-there's nobody there..." Gaara said, eyeing me carefully..

"That's what I've been trying to tell you!" Itachi shouted as he looked at me... "I'm a GHOST!"

"Huh?" I said, clearly thinking that I was dreaming already...

"I'm a ghost! I was sent here to get you! To KILL you! They said that if I delivered your body I could keep your soul to myself!"

"Huh?"

"I'M DEAD!"

"Gaara... Get out, please.."

"But, Mamoru.. You sure you're okay?"

"Get OUT!" I shouted... He seemed scared and left the bathroom inmediately...

"Okaaay... So I'm like Jennifer Love Hewitt in `Ghost Whisperer´?" I said, clearly thinking I was still in the tub, maybe drowning or just fainted because of the hot water...

"Mamoru... I am dead... Sasuke killed me..."

"Wait.. Repeat.."

"Sasuke killed me..?"

"Okay, now I'm dreaming..."

"No... He did.. But I was somehow brought back to get you..."

"But I don't want to die! I have stuff to do, guys to do, kids to take care of! I just can't die!" (plus, Alex-sama's stories would suck without me!)

"I.. I love you, Mamoru.. You can leave everything, be with me, free, happy... I can make you happy..."

"I don't doubt that Itachi, but I want to keep living! I like living! Please, please, understand... I WANT TO LIVE!"

"I-I understand, but before I go... There's something you need to know... You need to get to the Hirasawa clan... They can help you against the people who summoned me... They really want you dead..."

"H-hirasawa?"

"Yes, Mamoru.. Your family..." he said as his body started to fade...

"H-how do I find them?"

"They'll find you soon... I'll make sure of it..." his voice sounded distant...

"You're leaving?"

"Yeah... Since I don't want to kill you anymore, I'm of no use to those guys, so they're sending me back... Trust that demon of yours, she can identify people like myself, if they send someone else in my place... She'll know..." And... he dissapeared.. I was left there... Sitting on the bathroom floor... ALONE...


	11. Playing With Fire

**_Last Time in "RAN AWAY FROM THE GARDEN OF EDEN"..._**

**_... I was left there... Sitting on the bathroom floor... ALONE..._**

Now I present to you: Chapter 11 (I think ^^')

As my damaged mind tried to process what Itachi just said, I still sat on the bathroom floor, the towel tightly wrapped around my body...

I finally stood up and looked at my reflection in the mirror... I looked.. HOT... But there was something in my eyes... They looked... old and... YELLOW?

"What the hell?" I shouted.. Gaara came in very quickly... "Are you okay, Mamoru?" he asked, sounding very worried...

"Gaara! What color are my eyes?"

"Shit! What happened to your eyes! They're yellow!"

"No shit, Gaara, I didn't notice!" I said, sarcastically

"Come, sit in my bed while I call a doctor" he said as he took my hand... But just as he guided me out of the bathroom I saw a woman sitting in his bed!

She was a very pale, fragile-looking woman... Her gaze was on the floor... I couldn't take my gaze off her.. She was very beautiful, but her beauty decreased because of her miserable expression...

I sat on the bed, next to her... She finally seemed to notice me, looking into my eyes, she extended her hand towards mine and with one light touch I saw it... Her whole life passed through my eyes... She was.. GAARA'S MOM! Wasn't she dead?

"K-karura...-san?" I managed to say... She smiled..

_"Take care of him..." _She said, looking at Gaara... Her voice was more like an echo than an actual voice... And then she dissappeared...

"Mamoru, what's wrong? Who's Karura?" Gaara asked, concerned..

"You'd never believe me if I told you..." I smiled

"O-okay.. I'll go find a doctor..." he said

"No!" I said as I took hold of his hand... "Stay with me.." I almost whispered and I swear I saw him blush for just a split second...

Just like that, he walked toward me... Leaned in so that his lips were just an inch apart from mine... Out of instinct, I closed the distance between our lips... Gaara's hands took hold of mine as he pinned me to the bed... "Mamoru.." he panted, when we parted the kiss to breath... "Is this real? Or is last night's drinking affecting my mind?"

"It's real.." I whispered

He pecked my lips several times and then kissed me deeply... His hands went down to cup my breasts, but just as I was starting to enjoy it I heard the door open and three familiar voices... "Mommy?" Hikaru said... "Gaa-chan? What are you doing?" he asked..

"Err.. Well you see Hikaru-chan.. Mommy and Gaa-chan are special buddies! And that's what special buddies do!" I said, nervous as shit! My kids caught me and Gaara making out! How fucked up is that?

"Oh.. Okay!" He cheered...

Huf... That was close...

"Where are your clothes, Mommy?" Tsuki asked... I totally forgot I was in a towel! That looked even more suspicious! Shit... What was Sasuke's excuse that time when the kids caught us having sex?

*FLASHBACK*

"Ahn.. Sasuke.." I moaned softly as Sasuke "not so big cock" entered me...

"Mamoru... You're great..." he whispered in my ear... He started thrusting hard and deep... He massaged my boobs and kissed me passionately... Everything was nice, as usual, until I heard a sound... THE DOOR.. And there, standing beside the bed were Tsuki, Shinobu and Hikaru... "Mommy? I had a bad dream..." Shinobu said...

"What are you playing?" Hikaru asked...

"Were are your PJs Mommy?" Tsuki asked...

But just before I could come up with something Sasuke spoke... He looked at the kids with a cold expression and said... "None of your business... Now go back to your room!"

"But Daddy-" the three started.. This time, before Sasuke yelled at them or something, I spoke... "Go back to your room my loves... As soon as Daddy looses the game I'll go by your room and read you a story..."

"Ok Mommy..." they said as they closed the door behind them...

"What do you mean by me losing?" he said as he thrusted harshly...

"Ahn! Nothing jackass!"

"Someone is being a little sour lately..." He said as he kissed my neck...

That was the night before I left Otogakure...

*END OF FLASHBACK*

"Um... Mommy lost, so Gaara hid my clothes... This is a game adults play..." I managed to say..

"We can't?" Shinobu said..

"No, honey... It's too complicated for you now... When you're older you'll play, ok?"

"Ok.."

Then, the door opened once again, revealing a really pretty lady, she could be 30 years old, with curly golden hair and auburn eyes... "Oh, dear! I'm soo sorry Kazekage-sama! I turned around to talk to the cook and they ran off!" she said.

"It's okay, Ann..." he said and then turned to look at the kids... "Kids, go play with Ann while Mommy and I finish our little game.."

"Ok!" the three of them cheered as they left with the girl called Ann..

"Who is she?" I asked..

"Your new babysitter... I hope you don't mind.." Gaara said

"I don't mind, as long as she isn't a child molester..."

"She isn't"

"Ok, then it's fine.."

"Now.. Where were we?" he asked..

"I think you were kissing me.."

"Oh, that's right" Gaara said as he kissed me again...


	12. Encounter 2

_Dear Sucker (sucker=anyone that expected me to fuck my best friend):_

_I hate to dissappoint you bitches. I DID NOT FUCK GAARA... WE JUST KISSED. I don't like him, I just let my overly broken self enjoy a little love, plus I was really moved by Gaara's mom asking me to take care of him and shit. So again, I did not fuck Gaara and I have no future plans to do so! I'm not really into sex since the whole "eighteen and pregnant" crap.. So with no further shit to explain I'll keep on telling the story without any details about my "alone time" with Gaara..._

_ Yours truly,_

_Mamoru Hirasawa (and Hachi)_

I'm so glad I got that out of my chest! Now, with no further delays, I present Chapter 12 (Encounter 2)

It had been a couple of minutes since Gaara left the room silently... I finally got up from his bed and went to my room to FINALLY get dressed... I decided to pass by Gaara's office to tell him my feelings and ask him to be friends (if not best friends).. As I closed the door to Gaara's room behind me, I started to wonder where the fuck were my kids.. Okay, I knew they were with the babysitter, but where exactly? I made a mental note: To ask Gaara were the fuck did she keep my adorable, almost edible, angelic kids...

I was in front of the office's door.. But before I could touch the doorknob I heard a familiar girly voice... "OMG! He looks so much like Sasuke-kun!"

"They each look like their respective father" I heard Gaara say..

"Yeah... This chibi-oro gives me the creeps.."

"Shut up, mini-dick-" Someone I didn't recognize started but was hushed by someone...

"Mamoru... Stop listening through the door and get in here please..." Gaara said...

Shit.. Busted... I opened the door and the first thing I noticed was that my kids were there! Smothering Hikaru I saw... HARUNO SAKURA? Poking Tsuki like he was a freak was... UZUMAKI NARUTO? Sitting on the couch with a monotonous expression in his face was.. SAI? "WHAT THE FUCK?" was all I managed to scream...

"Mommy! Pink lady weird!" Hikaru sobbed...

"Mommy! Stop the mean boy!" Tsuki sobbed

Shinobu was already glued to my leg crying already...

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO MY KIDS?" Enraged, I wanted to kill someone! I snatched Hikaru from Sakura and Tsuki from Naruto... "Why are you doing this, Gaara?" I asked..

"Mamoru, no one is trying to hurt you or the kids... We're making business here so you can return to Konoha... To your team, where you belong..." Gaara said calmly..

"Mamoru-chan! You'll come back with us and be a Chunnin... And maybe even soften Sai up like you did with Sasuke-teme!" Naruto cheered...

"Yeah... Everyone misses you there..." Sakura smiled...

"We'll make a great team.." Sai smiled and put a hand on my shoulder... I grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze... His muscles tensed and his smile dissappeared...

"Don't touch me again, you creepy Sasuke wannabe" I smiled... I let his hand go... "Now, who the fuck told you I wanna go back to that shithole you call village? I'm fine where I am... I'm strong, I can take care of me and my kids fine... I'm happy hiding from that crazy fuck of a husband here, in Suna! End of story..."

"Actually we want you to help us find him! You lure him in and we capture him!" Sakura said...

"I prefer to go back to him than doing that! What part of I don't give a shit about Konoha you don't understand?"

"Mamoru..." Gaara started.. But I didn't let him finish...

"You jerk! Pretending to be my friend and then stabbing me in the back! I'M OUT!" I yelled and stormed out of Gaara's office... I took my kids and got out into the busy streets as fast as I could.. I had in my pocket the credit card Gaara had told me to use if I needed anything so I used it to rent a car...

With a rented car, my kids and not a penny to my name or clothes... I headed back into the wolf's mouth... Back to Sasuke, my husband..


	13. BITCHSLAPPED

_Previously on "Ran Away From the Garden of Eden"..._

_Mamoru: YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT! HOW COULD YOU STAB ME IN THE BACK?_

_Gaara: I'm just trying to make you happy Mamoru.._

_Mamoru: Happy my ass! You wanted to turn me in to those Konoha ninjas! _

_Gaara: But-_

_Mamoru: Oh, SAVE IT! I'M OUT!_

_With that I present to you: Chapter 13... BITCHSLAPPED_

*SLAP!* "What the fuck were you trying to do?" Sasuke yelled...

"I-I..."

*SLAP!* "YOU WHAT? DO YOU KNOW THE KIND OF DANGER YOU FACED WHEN YOU WERE OUTSIDE?"

"I'm sorry.. "

*SLAP* "YOU COULD'VE LED SOMEONE HERE!"

"I-I.. I used genjustu to lead anyone who followed me in circles.."

*SLAP* "DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED SICK I WAS!"

"I'm sorry..."

"Oh no, you're not... But soon you'll be..."

*GULP*

"Kabuto! Get your ass in here!" Sasuke called...

"Yes, Sasuke-sama?" Kabuto said as he entered the room... His face hidden by a hooded cloak...

"Did you know anything about this?" Sasuke asked as he grabbed me by the hair... I was completely numb from the pain, but I knew I was bleeding... That man slapped like a pimp on crack... DAMN!

"No... I was in my laboratory by the time she escaped... Anything else, Sasuke-sama?" Kabuto said...

"Yeah, take those kids to their room... I'll deal with them later" he said as he eyed the kids coldly... Kabuto did as he said and closed the door behind him... Sasuke locked the door and then looked at me straight in the eyes... "We're going to have fun, my love..." he said as he licked his lips...

He grabbed me by the hair again, throwing me in the bed... I faced him fearfully, seeing he was already in his boxers.. He looked like he was ready to attack me any second now, but he didn't.. Instead, he went to the nightstand and grabbed a glass of something that looked like wine, he drank from it but didn't swallow.. I came closer to me and kissed me, making me swallow that horrible tasting shit he called wine... But instead of raping me right there he sat on the bed and sniffed... "Go take a bath and throw those clothes away, I don't want you wearing anything that I don't buy for you.." he commanded.. I nodded and walked toward the bathroom...

The hot water soothed my aching body... Actually, it felt hotter than before... My face was all sweaty and without noticing it I was breathing heavily... I felt weird... It wasn't until my crotch started to feel hot that I worried... What the fuck was in that wine? The water burned me by now... I got out of the tub and ran away from the bathroom because I couldn't stand the steam either... I saw Sasuke lying on the bed mocking expression on his face... I launched myself at him, stradling his waist... I grabbed his neck and gave it a squeeze... He coughed.. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO ME?" I panted..

"Eager, are we?" he said as he ran a finger through my "private areas"... I moaned softly... And while I was lost in the intense pleassure that little action caused me, Sasuke switched places with me, stradling my hips... He grabbed my arms and handcuffed them... Was he serious? Did he really think that some old handcuffs could stop me? I focused chakra on my hands, or so I thought I did, but when I tried to break free I hadn't make a scratch on them...

"Don't even try it... They get even stronger... I had them made specially for you.." Sasuke purred..

**_SASUKE'S POV..._**

I had to punish her..HARD... So she woudn't escape again.. I teased her body... Since the drugs got her all horny and shit, she moaned loudly with every touch... I played with her tits a little but now the real fun began...  
I barely touched her pussy, my fingers just brushed it from the outside... I didn't kiss her either, but got my face near enough I could feel her ragged breathing... I was going to make her beg for my dick...

**_MAMORU'S POV..._**

I was feeling good but I wasn't going to admit it that easily... I tried not to moan... My whole body was burning as Sasuke rubbed his manhood in between my tighs... "S-stop.." I cried.

"Do you really want me to stop?" he came to an abrubt stop... I didn't want him to stop now.. My arousal was painful now..

"P-please..."

"Please what?"

"D-do me... Make love to me..."

"Ohhh... Then do you want it?" he smirked

"Want what?"

"My D-I-C-K..."

"It's too embarrassing!" my face was hot, I knew I was blushing deeply...

"Say it or I'll leave.."

"I...I.. I-I want it! I want your dick! Please!"

"As you wish, my love..." he purred, taking off his boxers and entering me harshly.. I moaned loudly as Sasuke thrusted in and out very harshly... To omit my intense pleasure I'll just skip to the part when we finally came...

I lay there, naked, exausted and trapped.. Sasuke has gotten up from the bed and left me here... But no without saying something cruel... _You'll stay here until you learn how to shut up and obey me... You are not to see your kids... You'll get out of the room only to join me for dinner, Kabuto will escort you... Oh, and take a bath, you stink..._

I was just were I started... It wouldn't be long until Sasuke disovered the truth... I'm **fucked...**


	14. Visitor

_I think "BITCHSLAPPED" is the worst chapter I've written so far... It's super degrading and underestimating of Mamoru's great power... But oh well, it's already written so with no further delays I present to you: "Saved"..._

It has been two weeks since I returned to Otogakure, and I haven't seen my kids ever since... Life has been hell, Sasuke forces himself on me everynight, Kabuto ignores me and keeps hidden in his hood, and I remain locked up in my room (which has a chakra lock)... But if what Itachi said is true, my family must be looking for me... Wow, my family... That's a nice though, that there's someone in this world who understands me, someone who actually cares... Just as I buried myself in thoughts about my family, Kabuto came in (wearing his usual hood) without even knocking... "Dinner is ready... Sasuke-sama is waiting for you, he says to wear something decent, that we have a guest tonight" he said...

"What happened to you? You're always Sasuke-sama this, Sasuke-sama that... What happened to the old Kabuto? The nice guy?" I asked, expecting the same answer of the past two weeks...

"Mamoru, just stop it already... I suggest you stop resisting and obey him from now on, or you'll keep getting hurt.. Now, get dressed please, I'll wait outside..." he said, this was not the same silence from the past two weeks... He stepped outside the room as I made my way to the closet for something "decent"... I had not succumbed against Sasuke, it would take him a couple million years to break me... He could make my life hell, but he could not hurt me as long as I had hope, hope that things would get better eventually... I examined the clothes in the colset, looking for the most outrageous and revealing outfit I possesed, succesfully finding a strapless pink leather dress that only covered half my breasts, and went down tightly until barely covering my ass, even the slightest movement made my underwear visible (which was a black lace g-string, by the way). Oh, yeah, our guest would see just how hospitalary Sasuke's "wife" can be... I exited the closet after brushing my hair and applying some perfume, and made my way outside my room, where Kabuto waited... He looked at me (I could not see his eyes because of the hood, but I knew he did)... "Is that what you plan wearing to recieve a guest of your husband?" he simply asked... I shot him one of my killer looks, arching my brow, "Yup, any problem with it?" I asked...

"No, none at all... After you, please..." he said as we made or way to the dinning room... When we arrived, Sasuke was sitting at the table, talking to someone, but I could not quiet get their conversation, as I opened the double doors and stepped inside, I shot quick triumphant look at Sasuke, which I quickly turned into one of pure love to look good in front of the guest, as I turned to look at the guest my eyed widened in surprise... What the fuck was TOBI doing here? I smiled at him, and waited for him to greet me... "Mamoru-chan? You're Sasuke's wife? Tobi is confused!" was what he said...

"Oh for shit's sake! Tobi-kun! I've missed you so much!" I crooned... He stood up and hugged me tightly ...

"Tobi has missed you too!" he wined... Sasuke eyed us curiously...

"You two know each other?" Sasuke asked...

"Yeah... He was the maid when I joined Akatsuki.." I said

"Tobi is now a member! Since Sasori-sama...Oh, I'm sorry Mamoru-chan... I should not be celebrating that" he said as he noticed my change of expression...

"Oh, it's ok Tobi-kun, the past is the past..."

We all sat at the table and Tobi removed his mask... "Madara-san" I greeted him with a little nod... "Mamoru-san" he nodded back at me... Sasuke seemed even more surprised that I knew Tobi's true identity... Just, then Suigestsu, Juugo and Karin entered the dinning room... "Hey, babe! Long time no see... You look... hot!" Suigetsu said as he kissed my cheek and grinned, showing all his pointed teeth.. Juugo nodded at me, and Karin eyed me carefully (hating my guts as always)... "Well, now that we are all here we should start eating, but first some news; Madara-san will be staying here with us for some time, and I want you Mamoru to make sure he enjoys his stay here..." Sasuke said...

"Sure... It should be fun to hang around an old teammmate..." I said...

When we were done eating I expected Sasuke to take me to "our" room to fuck me... But instead he asked me to guide Madara to one of the guest rooms, and I was happy to obey his orders for the first time (Kami do I hate that chicken-butt-haired man)... Madara and I left the dinning room first, leaving Sasuke and the rest of Hebi (his geeky attempt to create an Akatsuki-like organization)... As I closed the double doors behind me, Madara turned to look at me, "You sure look a lot like her right now..." he said...

"Like who? You mean Kaoru-san?"

"Yes.."

"Well, no mean to sound rude... But did she also dress like a slut?"

"Umm... no... Mamoru-san, she was strong willed and defiant like you... I'm guessing you are wearing that on purpose to embarass your husband in front of his visitor, since you dislike being married to him"

"Wow, you're a freaking good guesser..."

"There's just something that doesn't make sense to me, why marry such an emotionally unstable young man?"

"Well, that's kind of a long story.."

"Well, you still have to show me to my room... And I think your husband won't mind you coming a little late to bed, won't he?"

"Nah, he won't... It's not like he's a sex god like..." I didn't finish my sentence but I started thinking of the guys at Akatsuki, because although I didn't have sex with them, they knew their foreplay techniques very well... "... and he's not as huge as" And I looked at Madara... Then blushed, because I knew he could tell what I meant... He patted my head... "I get it... Now shall we go?" he said..

"Yeah, yeah let's go.." And so we started walking towards the guest room area...

We entered the room and sat on the bed, and so I started to tell him the whole story... (refer to "Forbidden Fruit" for information, please... -Alex)


	15. Enter Sandman

_Last time in "Ran Away From The Garden Of Eden":We entered the room and sat on the bed, and so I started to tell him the whole story... _

_And so, present to you Chapter 15:Enter Sandman_

As I walked back to MY room, taking my time for I didn't want to go back to Sasuke, I thought about Madara's reaction...

_**FLASHBACK**_

"So, that's it... A short version of the last 2 years or so.." I said. Of course I left out the whole part about Itachi's ghost telling me the truth about how Madara and the Uchiha clan planned to take over Konoha.

"That's... fucked up." Madara said

"Anyway Madara-san, leaving aside that I'm trapped in this shithole, why are you here?"

"That's classified... All I can tell you is that your husband's orchestrating (I think that's a word) it.."

"That's not fair, Madara-san... Do I have to tickle it out of you?" I put on a mischiveous expression.

"Are you kidding me? I'm old, Mamoru, I'm a torture expert.."

"Oh, really?" I started tickling him..

"OH GOD! STOP! STOP PLEASE! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! IT HURTS! I CAN'T BREATHE! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I WON'T TELL!"

*AFTER FIVE MINUTES OF NON-STOP TICKLES*

Madara lied on the floor... He seemed dead... But still I hadn't been able to get a word about his staying here.

"Madara-san? You alive?"

"...no"

"Oh, ok.. Then I'll be leaving, chicken butt is waiting..."  
And with no further words, I left...

**_END FLASHBACK_**

I kept walking, this time a little faster as I started to have a weird feeling about walking alone in the dark... Suddenly, as if I were some kind of psychic, I heard footsteps behind me. But when I looked back to see who the FUCK it was there was nobody there... Great I'm going all crazy-ghost whisperer AGAIN! But just as I started walking again, someone stepped out of another corridor... Someone with red hair... And by art of magic, Sasori was in front of me, smiling creepily... My eyes widened, my jaw dropped, he walked my way, creepy smile plastered to his face... I rubbed my eyes to make sure I wasn't hallucinating, but I guess I was because when I re-opened my eyes he was no there anymore..

I took a deep breath and resumed my walking, pretending I didn't see what I just saw... Finally, I reached MY room and opened the door, just to find Sasuke naked in bed, waiting for me...

_**Hello boys and girls! Alex-sama here :3... Sooo, what did you think of the new chapter? It's been a while since I uploaded on this story, I hope you can forgive me for taking sooo long... Anyways you know the rules, review or no story... Love ya!**_

_Exit light  
Enter night  
Take my hand  
We're off to never never-land _


	16. Dead Man Fighting

_Last time in "Ran Away From The Garden Of Eden": Finally, I reached MY room and opened the door, just to find Sasuke naked in bed, waiting for me... And now I present to you Chapter 16: Dead Man Fighting_

"I'll have to admit, Mamoru, that you've got balls... I thought that behind that pretty face hid a smart girl, but I guess I was wrong... I'll just have to be more consistent.." Sasuke stood up from the bed and walked my way..

_"Are you really gonna let him treat you this way, kid? Looks like you need a confidence boost Hachi-style!" _Hachi spoke from within me.

Okay, that was it! Hachi was right, I've been pushed around by this idiot for too long! Stability isn't worth it! I'll end this tonight, even if it means I have to go back to that excuse of a village Konoha! I walked up to Sasuke and grabbed him by the neck, lifting him up a little.. "**NOW LISTEN TO ME, YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT! I'VE PUT UP WITH YOUR SHIT FOR TOO LONG! I'VE GOT NEWS FOR YOU BITCH, I AM STRONGER THAN YOU, I CAN KILL YOU IN THE BLINK OF AN EYE JUST LIKE I DID OROCHIMARU! I DON'T LOVE YOU, I DON'T EVEN LIKE YOU, SO I HAVE NO REASON TO ME MARRIED TO YOU! AND IF YOU'RE SO STUPID THAT YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS, IT MEANS I WANT A DIVORCE! SO IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU, YOU'RE GOING TO GET MY KIDS, SAY GOODNIGHT LIKE A GOOD PARENT, AND LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!**"

I let go of him, he coughed... He stood up straight, trying to look menacing, and raised his hand to slap me (as if I'm gonna let that happen). I grabbed his arm and gave it a twist, grabbed him by the hair and tossed him outside the room, "Didn't you hear what I said? MOVE IT BITCH! Oh, and if I see even a hair out of place in my kids YOU'RE DEAD, no questions asked... Do you understand, darling?"

He didn't say anything. He nodded.

"Oh, and if I were you I'd ask Kabuto to take a look at that broken arm.. Now, LEAVE!"

He left.  
I felt awsome... Maybe I didn't have to go back to Konoha after all, I could run this place, change a couple of things (like that purpose of taking over Konoha, that's stupid).. Try to make contact with my family, maybe even give Sasuke to Konoha as a peace offering... That would be nice..  
I sat on the bed, wating for Sasuke to bring my kids, when Sasori walked in, closing the door behind him. "So I'm not crazy after all, you are here.. But how?" I said.

"Does it matter how? Now grab your things, we're leaving this place." he said

"What? Are you crazy? You're dead, plus I've just started taking over this shithole, no way I'm leaving!"

"It's not an option... You are leaving with me."

"_Kid, be careful! That's not your Sasori... He's like that Itachi guy._" Hachi said

I took two steps back. "Get the fuck away from me, and tell whoever sent you that he'll have to think of some other way to get to me!"

"Well, I thought we could do this the easy way... But it seems I'll have to use another method."

"So it seems."

"_Be careful, kid, this one feels somehow odd..._"

He walked my way, reaching out to me, he tried to use his chakra strings on me. My hand glowed blue with chakra as I grabbed the strings and pulled him towards me, making my remainig hand a glowing fist, ready to punch him to death. As my fist made impact with his face, a loud CRACK! echoed across the room. The right side of his wooden face was shattered. He fell. And just when I thought I had beaten him, I noticed that the core that gave life to Sasori's wooden form was missing...


	17. IMPORTANT!

**HELLO EVERYBODY! ALEX-SAMA HERE!  
OK, SO I HAVE GOOD NEWS AND BAD NEWS... THE GOOD NEWS ARE THAT "RAN AWAY FROM THE GARDEN OF EDEN" IS ON ITS FINAL CHAPTERS (*DRAMATIC MUSIC*)... BUT THERE'S GONNA BE A SECUEL, WHICH IS THE END TO THE MAMORU HIRASAWA SAGA... BUT THAT'S GONNA TAKE A WHILE (HERE COME THE BAD NEWS) BECAUSE NEXT MONDAY I'M STARTING SCHOOL AGAIN (SENIOR YEAR, YAYY :3) AND SINCE I HAVE TO GET KILLER GRADES TO GET INTO MEDICAL SCHOOL, I'M GONNA BE NEGLECTING MY STORIES A LITTLE (BUT I PROMISE TO UPDATE WHEN I HAVE TIME).. I'LL TRY TO FINISH THIS STORY BY MONDAY AND AS ALWAYS TRY TO GIVE YOU, MY DEAR READERS, A GOOD ENDING... SO WISH ME LUCK...**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**MOST AWSOME ALEX AMSEL**


	18. Revelations

_Last time in "Ran Away From The Garden of Eden": He fell. And just when I thought I had beaten him, I noticed that the core that gave life to Sasori's wooden form was missing... And now I proudly present chapter 17: "Revelations".._

Shit! The core was gone, disappeared, nada.. Sasori's wooden form lay at my feet and it was still there, lifeless when I heard a knock on the door.. "Who is it?" I asked as I lifted Sasori's body and threw it in the closet..

"It's Kabuto." It didn't sound like Kabuto...

"Come in" I took a defensive stance.. The door opened and a hooded figure stepped inside, not even bothering to close the door behind himself... It looked like Kabuto, still hidden in his hooded cloak, but there was something wrong with the way he moved...

"Is there a problem, Kabuto?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid there is a problem... You.. " his voice sounded very familiar, very snakelike...

"W-what are you talking about?" His voice was scaring me...

He came towards me and grabbed me by the hair in an amazing blur of speed... "Why Mamoru-chan, you ssssstill don't undersssstand, don't you?" His voice now a hissing sound more than a voice itself... His hood fell back and the hissing sound became the least of my problems...

His whole face had gone paper white and scaly, like a snake, and his eyes were golden... Orochimaru's eyes... If I thought I had seen it all by seeing Itachi's ghost I was very, very wrong...

I screamed.. Screamed with every bit of oxygen I had left in my body... But, of course, nobody came to my rescue... Kabuto's body started to morph.. His hands disappeared, so did his legs, and his limbless body started to stretch into a long, long shape...  
The snake's eyes where round and golden, each one bigger than my closed fist, staring at me with hatred and malice in them...

"Ssssssassssori.. Hold her ssssstill, pleasssssse..." Kabuto said and suddenly Sasori burst out of the closet and went for my arms, but with my new policy of not letting anyone fuck around with me unless it was consensual I would not be easy to get. I dodged each of Sasori's grabbing attempts and finally managed a roundhouse kick, burying my foot in his head and actually denting the wooden skull, and down he went. I was not so stupid as to believe a second time I had beaten him so easily, so I resorted to other ways. I jumped over the snake and went for the door, and as I fled the room I heard a loud, high-pithed hiss: "GET HER!"

I ran.  
Ran as fast as my legs let me and headed for the weapon room, but as I thought of it better... Where the FUCK was the weapon room?! I didn't know where the freaking weapon room was, but maybe Sasuke knew... I had sent Sasuke to look for my kids, and he was taking an awful lot of time. Now I was worried about my kids, as if the giant snake and my ex-sweetie trying to kill me wasn't enough. But now I faced yet another issue, I didn't know where the fuck had Sasuke put my beautiful angelic kids. FUCK! Now what? I kept running wherever my legs led me because the farther away from my room and those creeps the better.

Suddenly I knew where I was... This was the guest room Madara was staying in!

_"Hachi, did you by any chance lead me here?" I spoke internally to my demon._

_"What can I say? I think better when you're under preassure" she grinned._

I smiled to myself and went inside. But no one could prepare me for what I found there...

"-don't know what's gotten into her! She broke my arm, dude! She was downright mean.." A teary-eyed Sasuke complained.

"What the fuck?" was all I could manage out of my gapping mouth.

"Mamoru-san! I'm glad you're here.. Could you say sorry to your husband so I can go to sleep?" Madara said.

Sasuke regained composture and looked at me with that cold-ass gaze of his... But what came out of his mouth stated that he was clearly afraid of me, "I haven't harmed them..."

"Huh?" I was getting past the shock of what I'd just seen..

"The kids.." he said.

"Oh, right! I forgot about the kids for a second.. Maybe because THERE'S A GIANT SNAKEY KABUTO/OROCHIMARU AND A POSSESSED SASORI IN MY ROOM TRYING TO KILL ME!"

"Huh?!" It was Madara's and Sasuke's turn to be confused.

"Didn't you notice anything wrong with Kabuto these past weeks?" I asked Sasuke.

"Nothing weird, he just seemed to finally realize that I'm top dog here and started dressing differently. Is that weird?" he had the nerve to ask..

"God you're stupid!"

"And you're a bitch.."

"Stop whinning, it's just an arm, it'll heal. I could have killed you, you know... Now, back to business, where the hell is the fucking weapon room in this shithole?"

"And what if I don't want to tell you?" he said... I think the look I gave him could have scared the snake away, but he, being as stupid as he is, didn't want to let it go.. "Well, I'll tell you if you say you're sorry you broke my arm."

"I'll say I'm sorry when you've made up for all the abusive rapist act you put on these past weeks..."

"And how the fuck am I going to make up for it?"

"Letting me the fuck go, of course."

"Fine! I'm sorry I went all apeshit on you, but I just couldn't get past the fact that you left me! And for that dweeb Gaara!"

"I didn't leave you for Gaara! I didn't even sleep with him! I left because two of the kids aren't yours! (_**A/N: OMG! She said it! *dramatic music***_)"

"WHAT?!"

"Um.. Yeah.. I actually was lucky enough to become pregnant of three people on one shot, you being the last.."

"Okay, you're saying that after we had sex you didn't do anyone else?"

"Nope... Just boring ol' you"

"So two of the kids are..."

"Orochimaru's and Sasori's"

"Okay, so no sex with anyone but Sasuke in the last 2 years?" Sasuke asked

"Nope" I said...

"So why run? I can't do anything about what happened before me, at least one of them is mine" he said

"WHAT?! So chapters from 1-16 could have been avoided if I'd had just told the truth?! What is this, a moralizing story?"

"Who would've thought Sasuke could be so understanding.." Madara (finally) spoke.

"So that means we're good now? Back to being man and wife? Happily married?" Sasuke has to ask..

"Um.. We'll get to that later.. For now let's go to the weapon room, grab some swords and shit, and stab the love of my life in the heart." I said as I headed for the door, Sasuke and Madara following closely behind me...


	19. Is That All You Got?

_Last time in "Ran Away From the Garden of Eden": "Um.. We'll get to that later.. For now let's go to the weapon room, grab some swords and shit, and stab the love of my life in the heart." I said as I headed for the door, Sasuke and Madara following closely behind me.. And now I present to you Chapter 18: Is That All You Got?_

Fuck, fuck fuck, FUCK!  
Why hadn't it occured to me that Kabuto might know where my kids where?! SHIT!

It took Sasuke a while to tell me...

**_FLASHBACK_**

_Sasuke gasped._

_"What's wrong, chicken butt?" I ask. He frowns momentarily at the nickname, then says, "You left Kabuto in your room, right?"_

_"Yes..." I don't know where he's going._

_"What if I told you he isn't there anymore?" he says, eyeing me warily._

_"Huh?" My mind refuses to think it, but when he says "The kids...", almost a whisper, I freak..._

**_END FLASHBACK_**

And so I'm running once again...  
But this time I'm not running from something, more like towards. For the first time in my life I decide to face the bad guys, and it's worth it... My kids are worth it.

I reach for the doorknob, door's locked, figures. I don't have time for this, I throw a clean punch at the door, and break it in half. The first thing I see is Kabuto, back in "human" form, he has a hold on Tsuki by his silky black hair.

"Mommy!" he cries out.

Once inside, I can see Hikaru and Shinobu huddled in a corner. I let out a sigh of relief and focus on Kabuto, "Let my baby go, and I will kill you quickly." I say slowly.

"I don't know, Mamoru-chan, maybe I'll keep him. After all, I'll need a new body." Orochimaru's voice coming from Kabuto's body freaks me out, even if Kabuto's body is a white, scaly mess.

"Let. My. Kid. Go. Gently." Each word a low growl as they emitted from my lips.

_"H-hey, kid calm down, if you don't your body won't be able to hold me. Trust me, you don't want me out." Hachi's voice sounded strained inside me._

"LET MY FUCKING KID GO OR I WILL CUT OFF YOUR NUTS AND MAKE YOU CHOKE ON THEM!" My voice not a growl, but a roar.

"And how do you intend to do that when you'll be dead soon?" he said, humor in his voice.

"Fuck you."

"I am over that stupid infatuation I had with your body"

"Glad for you"

I pulse chakra into my hands, hold on to my sword and charge at him in a blurr of speed, but my blow is stopped by Sasori's hand, protecting Kabuto's neck. "Damn it, Sasori!"

That's when Madara and Sasuke appear, as if on cue charge at Sasori and keep him busy while I concentrate on Kabuto.

"Looks like it's just you and me, fucker" I smirk.

He charges at me, his arm is now a bunch of snakes. God, I hate snakes! I jump and, with my chakra infused sword, I cut the snakes in half. That gives me time to land on top of him and stab him in the chest, but I was not fast enough to stop one of the snakes (whose head had grown back) from biting my arm. Kabuto spits blood and says, "Fuck you.." His body seems to relax. He's dead.

I collapse, the venom already taking action. My emotions are a mixture of rage and pain. On the floor, I can see Sasori leaning over me. "Mamoru?"

"Who else, baby?" I say smugly. I'm dying already, it can't get worse.

"Thank you for killing that asshole... He can't control me anymore. Will you ever forgive me?" he says.

"Sasori..." I take a big gulp of air, it's getting hard to breathe, "I love you, you're already forgiven."

"Sorry I can't stay for longer. You know, I'm dead.. Just don't forget about me, okay?"

I try to laugh, but fail to.. "Dude, I can never forget you.. Have you seen my kid Shinobu? He's my reminder..."

As if on cue, my kids appear, sitting beside me, they're crying. Madara and Sasuke are with them... "Mommy..." Hikaru cries..

"Sasuke.. Madara.. Maybe you can take care of them. You know, like a gay couple or something.." I say. Sasuke laughs, and I swear I saw Madara's lip twitch. Sasori lies beside me, "A son.. What are the odds?" he says, a trace of humor in his words.

"Glad you like him.." I say, but Sasori's eyes are already closed, the core marked "scorpion" became dust, blown away by some unknown wind current.

A tear escapes me. I don't have enough energy to cry as loudly as I want. _"Kid, I'm getting out... Your body is too weak..." Hachi says._

_"Hachi? Am I really dying?" I ask._

_"Don't worry kid, I've got your back."_

_"Thanks dude..."_

I feel weird.  
A strange feeling in my belly distracts me from the pain. Suddenly, my breathing stops. I choke on my own saliva, and think this is it, I'm dying...

My breathing returns and I suddenly feel so much better. I sit up and right in front of me stands a black wolf bigger than Juugo with yellow eyes. Her fur is the night itself, and her eyes are golden orbs, very similar to mine a couple of weeks ago. "H-hachi?" And for the first time I speak to Hachi with my mouth and not my mind.

The wolf gazes at me, a look of pure love on her eyes, she doesn't speak, but I know she means no harm. I am standing now, I walk towards her and hug her. She nuzzles my hair and puts her nose against mine. "Woah" I hear Sasuke say, Madara just stands there and watch me, my kids hide behind him. _"Hi, kid." _she doesn't speak, but I can hear her in my mind.

"Hachi..."

_"I'll need to rest a little before returning to your body. That poison was really nasty, kid." _

"Thanks, Hachi, for everything.."

_"No problem, kid. Glad I could help.." And she collapses on the floor, sound asleep._

I turn to Sasuke and Madara, "Am I the only one longing for a nap?"

"Let's go to sleep, Mamoru" Sasuke says, a smirk plastered in his face.

"Um.. No offense, chicken butt, but I'm still mad at you and I want to talk to Madara-san alone. Why don't you go get a nice futton for you to sleep in my room?"

"...ok"

After Sasuke leaves I turn to Madara, "Wanna go to your room?" I ask.

"Sure" he says.

We head towards Madara's room, planning to have a long, long talk...


End file.
